Reign of Orys Baratheon
The ninth Crown Administration of Westeros and the genre was House Baratheon of Storms End under the control of King Orys Baratheon, or Yusufyeni. He had served for 12 years, and was the first King from House Baratheon (of Storm’s End) in 80 years, since King Robert Baratheon. He succeeded King Lann Lannister, and in the 12 years he served, he had one Hand of the King, Lord Hand Jon II Arryn, who would also go on to be the next King; King Jon Arryn, or SwornAllegiance. Early Reign Early on in his reign, King Orys Baratheon worked to fill in the shoes of his predecessor, King Lann Lannister. Like him, King Orys preferred diplomatic and peaceful resolution, but was also more than willing to wage war if necessary, and would be outspoken and abrasive to people he didn’t like, highlighting the firm stance he had taken as Crown. He had gained the support of the major Houses at the time, in House Arryn, House Lannister, House Teague and House Dayne. Other Houses that were also around during his reign were House Manderly, House Tully, House Blackmont, House Blackfyre, House Marbrand, House Swyft, House Baelish and House Martell. He would have a generally active genre early on, and worked to keep the majority of Houses under his control. He would face no rebellions until the largest military conflict since the War of the Bloodroyal; the Return of the Dragon, which was the triumphant return of the legendary House Targaryen. Return of the Dragon The Return of the Dragon was the first and only Crown War waged against King Orys and House Baratheon. Lord Rhaegar Targaryen, had claimed the Seven Kingdoms was his ancestral right, and that the Iron Throne belong to House Targaryen, citing the Targaryen Dynasty as the justification behind the rebellion. The Return of the Dragon was one of the largest military conflicts in the Genres history, as literally every single active House has chosen a side, with next to no neutral Houses. The Battle for King’s Landing The Battle for King’s Landing, the ultimate and final battle in the Crown War, lasted a record-breaking 5 and a half hours, and ended in House Baratheon retaining the Crown, by a score of 5-4. Considering how influential and important the War was, and the dramatic fashion of it being by a score of 5-4, this is often considered the most dramatic War in the history of the genre. Personal Disputes with Ownership Sometime after Yusufyenis victory in the Crown War, he began having public disputes with the former owner of the genre at the time, Innovativemind. Yusufyeni publicly expressed his dislike for Innovativemind, stating he was incompetent, and was stagnating all and any development for the progress of the genre. This happened on numerous occasion, and didn’t stop until his abdication of the throne. An interesting and notable part of this, was that at the time, most people had disagreed with Yusufyeni and admired Innovativemind for how he helped create and build an entire community. What is interesting, though, is that after their disputes with eachother, their personalities seemed to have changed noticeably — any interest in running the Crown or being an active House had dissipated for Yusufyeni, and if there was a point in time where people would point out ‘where everything went downhill’ for proper management of the Genre, it was Yusufyeni demoralizing Innovativemind. This could imply that Innovativemind, any love or care he had for the genre — that his spirit was broken when the King of your very own genre wants you out. Regardless of if this was the point Innovativemind stopped caring for the genre, if he truly didn’t wish to be the owner anymore, he should’ve named a replacement then. Late Reign After the public disputes with Innovativemind, Yusufyenis personality and feelings towards the genre had shifted. He began to feel contempt and resented Innovativemind, and went to conscious efforts to stop rallying House Baratheon at King’s Landing. This created a domino effect, where eventually, all Houses stopped showing up and created the first Activity Drought in the genres history. This long period of inactivity demoralized many Houses from the genre, and deterred new members from the genre. Because of this, many Houses had left Innovativeminds genre, most of which never returned. Because of the Activity Drought, other, less prestigious Genres opened up and managed to become much more active than Innovativemind’s genre, which had long lasting effects on future reigns. The New Era of the Kingsguard Sometime late into Yusufyeni’s Reign, the now legendary Kingsguard that had served and formed since King Rhaegar I Targaryen, had decided it was time to retire the brotherhood. Although there was no official reason, some believe it was because of the duration and length of their service, while others believe it was due to the inactivity of King Orys I Baratheon. Regardless of the reason, the entire Kingsguard — all 14 members, it’s 7 Knights and 7 Squires — resigned together. This created a massive power vacuum as for the past 5 reigns, the Kingsguard was the most elite force in the entire Genre. Legacy King Orys Baratheon is remembered as a negligent King. During the beginning of his reign, he worked for the betterment of the Genre and worked to bring about a new and better time for the Genre, but after his own personal divide between him and the Owner, and his outspoken and blunt opinions on Innovativemind festered into contempt, disrespect and dislike for the Genre in general, so much so he made an effort to stop bothering with the activity of Kings Landing or House Baratheon. The domino effect this created and how consequential his actions are had lasting effects on the Genre for many future Rulers, and he let his own personal grudge blind him. Many often consider King Orys Baratheon one of the worse Kings, and although he never intended for the Genre to fall apart, as his goal was to stop his involvement in the Genre, he sat on his hands and did not change his behaviour — because the damage was already done. If he had no interest in being King and no wish to have Innovativemind as the Owner, the best thing would have been to abdicate. With all that in mind, he still had the potential to be much better than he was, as he was competent with diplomacy, and an excellent battle commander. Category:Monarch Category:Political Category:House